


If You Cannot Go To The Sea

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tia Dalma visits Elizabeth while she waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Cannot Go To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "waiting".

The cold sea air rushed over Elizabeth's skin, carrying a familiar voice. She roused herself from her sheets, wrapped a robe around her body and followed her instincts, not even sure she was really awake, that it wasn't all a dream.

She followed the voice down onto the beach and there she was, Tia Dalma. Calypso. Elizabeth frowned, not sure which one to think of her as anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked. "Davy Jones is dead and I'm finished with that life."

"But you aren't," Tia Dalma argued, holding out her hand. Elizabeth took it and together, they stared out at the horizon. "You long to go back."

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered, the word carried away on a wave.

"I understand," Tia Dalma assured her. "I was the same. It's in our nature, you see. We have to be free. But..."

Elizabeth swallowed; she knew what the _but_ was. Tia Dalma turned to her, slipping her hand under Elizabeth's robe, feeling the swell of her belly.

"You must wait," Tia Dalma finished sadly.

Elizabeth shivered; her body reacting to the touch of another while her fears finally felt a voice. "What if I can't wait?"

"Then I will bring the sea to you," Tia Dalma promised, her hand running over the crest of her belly and down to her cunt, stroking as gently as the lapping of a calm ocean while making her feel like the roughest of storms was brewing inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
